


Have you ever really danced on the edge?  (Is something still scaring you?)

by prettylolitaharry



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), One Direction (Band), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - One Direction, Angst, Bottom Harry, Dark Comedy, Dark Harry Styles, Dark Louis Tomlinson, Dark fic, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Innocent Doctor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Many tags to come, More characters to come, Non-Famous, Not only Harry and Louis, Other, References to Drugs, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Top Doctor, Top Louis, Torchwood - Freeform, a little not really, also, but enough, but soon turned, dark!fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, not much larry, sad fic, slutty!Harry, song!fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylolitaharry/pseuds/prettylolitaharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has meet the Doctor. He's seen how amazing he is and adores him. He ran with him and he was promised all the universe and so much more. He waited and waited, yet no one came back. Going crazy, Harry falls into the world of drugs, money, and sex. Louis and Harry in their fucked up realationship. Throw in a drug addict Zayn and a very annoying Niall and Liam. The doctor returns in his latest incarnation and soon is found with this mess. He slowly is being seduced by the wonderful Styles, who doesn't know it's his Doctor. As The Doctor finds himself thrown into this filthy world, will he be able to keep pure or drown in the endless sea.</p><p>"Welcome to my world Doctor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever really danced on the edge?  (Is something still scaring you?)

Thunder is all you hear now a day. Rain out the window and the same routine again. Massive dull and most of all boring, well thats what Harry thinks. All Harry wants is an adventure and little does he know there's going to be a huge one. He will meet this beautiful man, with amazing eyes and a charming smile. Harry loves this man and very little he knows. Soon the innocence will be ripped away and anguish will be replaced. The big mistake was to listen and comply to the one word this man had spoken, ' _run'_.

{-}

It used to be beautiful like the sun and the moon, but soon ripped when the tide turned its back again. He missed it and craved it as well. Oh, what lust and love makes you do, the most impossible and nasty thing. Create a monster within you, because there are no monsters under your bed, only in your head. Blame the fireworks that burst and blame the gods. Run, run as fast as you can but time will eventually catch up with you. I mean he did see all the wonders and soon stolen back without second thought. Then again you gotta listen to you doctor's lies. Maybe he rather be dead than see others live a life better, but he loved this darkness and how danger seemed to lurk again around the corner. He chose it, and he loved it. He loved how the eyes looked at him and how it was all for him, only for him. The noise loud like crows flying with panic, he was dragged in to love it anyway. It wasn't like before when he was young but better and oh maybe it was a flair for the dramatic. Wait can you hear the drums, oh how they called him again and again. Oh and here death comes to party every night as innocence it torn again. Oh if only the man could see him now.

_'Tick-tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor'._

{-}

_ 'Now, you say, "We're better off that way." _  
_Now I saw the moon divorce the sky_  
 _Is this what it's like?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is needed in order to continue this! Please, thank you.


End file.
